Generally, refrigerator appliances include a cabinet that defines a fresh food chamber for receipt of food items for storage. Many refrigerator appliances further include a freezer chamber for receipt of food items for freezing and storage. In many currently utilized refrigerator appliances, the freezer chamber is positioned below the fresh food chamber. Users of these refrigerator appliances must bend over to reach frozen food items stored in the freezer chamber. This can be detrimental and even painful to users with back issues, etc.
Additionally, many such presently known refrigerator appliances do not include areas which allow for storage of food items above the temperature of the fresh food chamber. Such storage areas may be desired for the storage of wine, certain vegetables, etc.
Accordingly, improved refrigerator appliances are desired. For example, refrigerator appliances which provide storage areas that facilitate selective storage of items at freezing temperatures and at higher temperatures including temperatures above the temperature of the fresh food chamber would be advantageous.